


Weather the Storm

by HereticDawn



Series: каханне [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, NSFW, Post-John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereticDawn/pseuds/HereticDawn
Summary: A massive storm rolls into town, so John and Natalia bunker down together.





	Weather the Storm

After a thirty-minute drive to and from the Target in the town over, John was eager to get home to his couch, his dog, and his beautiful girlfriend. He’d left her to get some emergency rations, batteries, firewood, matches, candles and other necessities in preparation for an incoming storm. The news had been rolling in for days about the upcoming storm, and the entire town was in a bit of a panic when the weather network moved the date up. It was calling for a wicked thunderstorm, with tornado warnings and a possible flood warning. Luckily, most of the town was uphill, including his home. That didn’t mean that they weren’t likely to have any impact from the storm, but at least the flood was far less likely to devastate them.

Natalia had enlisted his help, along with Courtney and her husband, to move the stock at the Nestled Nook into the vault to be sure that there was minimal product loss. They had helped Courtney and Andrew set up some sandbags, secure windows and doors, and weather-proof their garage to the best of their ability. They did some similar preparations at Natalia’s apartment, but John made sure to highlight potential issues and reasons why this may not be the safest place to stay.

Natalia had intended on staying home by herself, but after a bit of theatrics (worrying and puppy eyes primarily) she had agreed to stay with him instead. Which is also how he had managed to get a good portion of her wardrobe in his closet, her valuables in his home office, and her toiletries in his master bathroom. She’d fought him on it, of course, but when playing up the worrywart boyfriend angle failed, he switched tactics and seduced her into it. Natalia may be calm as a still pond most of the time, but he was able to have her digging her nails into his back and biting back whimpers within moments. For him, she would give in. Even now, he could practically still feel the arch of her spine as he left a lovebite on her throat and pinched her nipple.

John coughed, tightened his grip on the steering wheel of his mustang, and sped up a little bit to get home faster. He blinked the image of Natalia from his mind, turned the radio up just a tiny bit to try to get her gasps and whimpers out of his head, and focused on not running himself off the road with a hard on thinking about his girlfriend. Wouldn’t that be a sight? John Wick, the boogeyman, killed by his own erection.

By the time he pulled into his garage, the rain was starting to pour down in sheets. He was lucky he left when he did. It went from a cloudy afternoon to nearly pitch black in the time he had been gone, which could not have been more than an hour. He had gotten soaked by the rain on the way out of the store even though he had parked quite close to the door. Luckily, he had covers on his seats so the leather would be safe. He closed the garage door behind him before getting the supplies out of the back seat just to be sure that the rain wouldn’t soak everything. He had to adjust the bags in his arms in order to open the door to get into the house, but he didn’t go further than the doormat to avoid getting the hardwood wet.

“Nat, kitten, I’m soaked! Can you bring me a towel and change of clothes?” John shouted, putting the bags down beside the door. Dog began to run for him to say hi, but Natalia caught him and commanded him to sit on his bed in the living room so he wouldn’t get wet and track water through the house. He heard the sound of pitter-pattering footsteps up the stairs to his bedroom, and a couple of swears when Natalia inevitably stubbed her toe on the landing. He was genuinely considering getting that evened out despite the cost just to stop her from constantly hurting herself. Funny how a former gymnast could be one of the clumsiest people he knew. The drawers thumped open in his bedroom – several, since Natalia clearly didn’t know where he kept his clothes yet. Natalia grumbled a bit, so clearly, she had seen the drawers he had emptied out for her. He couldn’t hear what she was saying, but he could hear her muttering away.

“John, honey, do you want sweatpants or jeans?” Natalia shouted after opening a couple of drawers.

“Sweatpants. And if you bring those grey ones you bought me, you will regret it.” John called back, already tugging his shirt over his head. Natalia joined him soon enough with a fluffy towel, a white t-shirt and the dreaded grey sweatpants. John rolled his eyes at the sight of them but undid his belt and snapped it free from the loops in his jeans. The shiver that ran down her spine didn’t go unnoticed by the keen-eyed assassin.

“I thought I told you you’d regret it?”

“I like playing with danger.” Natalia retorted, giving him the change of clothes, throwing the towel over his shoulder and then reaching down to unbutton and unzip his pants.

“Clearly. Little girls tend not to think of the consequences.” John stepped out of her reach, then gave her a sharp slap on the ass, “Go sit on the couch like a good girl while I change and put the rest of our stuff away.”

Natalia giggled, rubbing her sore bum and heading into the living room to escape him. John shed his clothes, rubbing himself down with the towel she had brought him, then changing into the dry clothes. If nothing else, the lack of underwear and loose sweatpants meant he’d be able to have his way with his tease of a girlfriend at a moment’s notice.

“Hey, John? Do you think the storm is really going to be as bad as they’re saying?” Natalia called from the other room, drawing him out of his thoughts. He glanced out the window to see the rain pouring down buckets, like the sky had cracked open. He spotted several flashes of lightning in the distance, splitting the sky and growing closer.

“Seems like it’s going to be pretty bad, kitten. There are a couple of spare blankets in the chest by the fireplace. You might want to grab a couple.” John replied, dropping his wet clothes in the laundry room while leaving the towel draped over his head. It didn’t take long to put all of the emergency supplies away and rejoin his woman in the living room. Natalia made grabby hands at him when he entered the room, and he laughed, crawling onto the couch atop her, pressing her into the cushions. He kissed his way up from her chest and throat, only to have his lower lip caught in a sharp bite that made his blood rush south. He growled low in his throat, kissing his way down her jaw to bite at her neck. As recompense, he left a rather dark lovebite on her throat so that she wouldn’t be able to hide it without a turtleneck or concealer. Natalia gave his shoulder a gentle shove to try and stop him, but she didn’t put much effort into it and the whimpers coming from her betrayed her enjoyment of it.

“John, you better hope that fades by the time I have to reopen the shop.” Natalia gave his hair a quick tug, pulling another growl out of him.

“Kitten, you better stop playing with fire. I meant to just have a quiet night in, but if you keep this up, I’m going to take advantage of the storm outside and make you scream.” John rumbled, nestling his hips between her legs. Natalia ran his fingers through his hair, down the back of his neck and over his spine as far down as she could reach. John sighed in response, laying his head on her chest, nuzzling his nose against the side of her throat and letting her take his weight. Natalia pressed a couple of sweet kisses along his hairline, running her nails along the lines of his tattoos. She let out a soft giggle when he rolled his shoulders and snuggled closer. And then impulse struck and she slid her hands down his back to grab and squeeze his ass. 

“Nat.” John mumbled in warning, eyes still closed. She giggled in response, working her lip between her teeth for a moment before sliding her hands under his sweatpants to grasp bare flesh. John snorted into her neck, smiling against her skin despite himself. He felt warm and lazy and he didn’t want to move, even to correct his girlfriend’s bad behaviour.

“Just enjoy it, John. Relax.” Natalia murmured, giving his bum a quick tap. A growly grumble was all that answered her, so she ran her hands up and down his back soothingly. The rain fell down hard in the background, relaxing even with the thunder rolling in the distance. Dog was snoring in his bed by the TV, and John had begun nearly purring in her arms, a low rumble in his chest that she could feel all the way in her spine. They both drifted off like that, lulled by the storm raging outside and the warmth from the fireplace.

Around an hour later, a loud crack of thunder woke John, which woke Natalia when he shifted his face out of the crook of her neck. John let out a soft groan, wiggling one hand out from under the cushion propping Natalia up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Natalia untangled her hand from John’s shirt, rubbing her own eyes, then shifting her hips a little only to feel him pressing hot and heavy between her legs. He propped himself up on his elbows and leaned up to steal a kiss from her, pulling her down on the couch a little so that he could push up her dress and hook his fingers in her underwear. 

“John.” Natalia gasped, lifting her hips so he could remove them easier. Once they were off, she hooked her ankles around the back of his thighs, pulling him closer demandingly.

“I’ve got you.” John murmured, pressing wet kisses down her neck while shoving his sweatpants down just enough to free himself. Two fingers swept through the wetness between her legs, testing to see how much he needed to prepare her. He found her dripping, but as he began to slide one finger into her, Natalia stopped him.

“I want the stretch, John. Just go ahead. I can take it.” Natalia practically purred, pulling him closer with her legs. John groaned in response, adjusting her hips a little and guiding himself inside of her in two swift thrusts. They both moaned in unison, moving together on the small couch. This was not a time when John would take her apart piece by piece. This was about needing eachother and finding completion together. He was thrusting hard and deep, thumb working in circles around her clit as he left lovebite after lovebite on her neck.

Natalia whined his name, tangling her fingers in his hair while digging the nails of her free hand into his shoulders. Her spine arched after a particularly hard thrust, and a cry escaped her that had John shuddering.

“Fuck, kitten, you feel so good. I want to feel you cum on my cock, kitten. I want to feel you fall apart.” John groaned against her skin, biting down on her collarbone. A particularly firm circle of his thumb upon her clit was all it took after that. Natalia shattered around him, screaming out his name and pushing her head back against the cushions. Not more than a few moments later, John gave a final particularly hard thrust and spilled inside of her. Panting, Natalia pulled him into a gentle but sloppy kiss, finally letting her feet slide down from where she’d been pressing down on his ass to guide his thrusts.

“I need another nap now.” Natalia finally murmured, closing her eyes and tangling her fingers loosely in John’s hair.

“Shower first.” John mumbled, kissing the dark bite mark he’d left over her collarbone to try and soothe some of the redness.

“Don’t think I’m not going to make you pay for that, by the way.” Natalia murmured, feeling his tongue make soothing circles over the marks.

“Mm, I’ll take my punishment.”

Natalia was used to short showers like him, but they had learned to indulge together when they had the time. John liked to rub her back to get some of the tension out of her shoulders, and he found himself incredibly fond of washing her hair for her. She would wash his as well and had taken to styling it for him sometimes so that he wouldn’t just slick it back. Shower sex was out of the question purely because John was getting old and Nat had some old injuries that could get worse were she to re-injure herself. He remembered fondly when she had explained that to him. This twenty-seven-year-old woman trying to explain that her time as a gymnast had done permanent damage. To him – an assassin. Learning about her previous career had explained her unique muscle tone and the way she moved so gracefully – unless, of course, one took into account how clumsy the woman was. 

(“She wasn’t always like that, honestly. I’ve seen videos of her competitions; she’s an amazing gymnast. I think it might’ve been the injuries, or a loss of confidence.” Courtney explained over a coffee one afternoon. He had only asked if she had known Natalia before her injuries, but Courtney saw her opportunity and took it. She had met Natalia after the injuries, when Nat had moved to town to get away from her old life. Courtney had grown up there and had been happy to see people coming to town instead of constantly leaving it.)

It was rare to see Natalia without bruises and John was sure he wasn’t helping the situation. As Natalia undressed in his master bathroom, he noticed hand shaped bruises on her thighs and butt, finger shaped bruises on her breasts, and light bruising around her hips. That wasn’t even to mention the amount of lovebites littering her skin. A moment of unease hit him, and he gently touched the bruising on her hips, drawing a sigh from his girlfriend.

“Hey hon- John? What’s with that look?” Natalia asked, frowning at the look on his face. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and paused, admiring the palette of colours he’d left on her. She smiled, turning in a little circle to admire the full picture.

“Is this what has you all broody?” Natalia asked, sweeping her hands down her body.

“I’m not broody.” John protested, but she gave him a sharp look. He sighed, giving a little shrug in response to her question.

“I used to be more delicate with you.”

“Yeah, and I told you that you weren’t going to break me, didn’t I?” Nat retorted.

“Yes, but-”

“And then I told you that I liked it when you manhandled me, right?”

“Yes, but-“

“And then I told you that if I wanted you to be gentler, I would tell you because I know that you would never hurt me, even though you certainly could if you tried, right?” Natalia cut him off, unwilling to deal with his self-depreciation.

“You promise?” John asked for about the hundredth time, and Natalia stole a kiss before answering.

“I promise, John. I like it when you’re gentle with me, and sometimes I want that. Sometimes, feeling like I’m as delicate as you make me out to be feels nice. But I’m not. You know I’m not.” Natalia stole another kiss, “And I like it when you show me how much stronger you are. I like when you show me that you could hold me down and do what you like and there’s nothing I could do about it. Because I know that if I said a single word against it, you’d stop. I have power over someone who could hurt me so easily. It’s nice.” 

John sighed into the kiss, broke it messily to kiss his way along her jaw to bite her ear. Natalia giggled, giving his hair a sharp pull before he could leave yet another lovebite on her, pulling his head back.

“Plus, you like it when I’m rough with you, don’t you?” Natalia asked, pressing a couple of kisses down his throat, “I don’t want to hurt you either. I only do this because I like having power over you, and you like it too.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop ‘brooding’ then.” John hummed, straightening up when she released him. She winked and smiled, stepping around him into the shower, closing the glass door behind her. What once had been the least important fancy feature in his house was now one of his most appreciated. He was glad for the space in his shower now that he had someone to join him in it. He smiled fondly, adjusting himself through his boxers and waiting for his body to relax a bit more before joining his woman.

After their shower, John put on a simple grey-blue t-shirt and boxers. He didn’t have anywhere to be, so why put on more than that? Natalia followed his lead, dressing in a pair of white panties and one of his shirts she’d stolen the last time she was over.

“You know, I was looking for that shirt?” John gave the edge a little tug, and Natalia snorted.

“Oh, really? You were looking for this specific white t-shirt out of all of the white t-shirts you own?” Natalia asked, making him smirk. He nodded, picking her up despite her protests so that he could toss her onto the bed. He crawled up to her, turning on the tv once he was settled beside her. He handed her the remote, turning over so that he was facing her and burying his nose in her hair. The power shut down only a moment after she found a movie she wanted to watch on Netflix. A skittering in the hall had John sitting up a bit, but not in time to catch the frightened blue pitbull that leapt onto the bed and slammed into his chest.

“Woah, woah, Dog. It’s just a storm.” John gave him a couple pets, ruffling his ears and letting him wiggle and squeeze his way under the covers. 

“Aww, poor puppy.” Natalia lifted the sheets to help him, petting him once he got himself settled. John scooted closer again so he could snuggle up with Natalia.

“We don’t have to worry about anything with the power being off, do we?” Nat asked, pressing John onto his back and snuggling up to his chest. John’s arms wrapped tight around her, and he sighed happily into her hair when she slipped her leg between his.

“No, we don’t need to worry about anything.” John murmured, breathing in the smell of her shampoo, “Unless something breaks, we can just lay in bed and do absolutely nothing until the storm passes.”

Natalia laughed, pressing kisses into his cheeks. He caught her in a proper kiss after a couple of kisses, but she laughed into the kiss which made him start to laugh as well.

“What are we laughing at?” John asked, bumping her nose with his.

“We’re such old people, John. Take a nap, fuck, shower, take another nap. Power goes out? Oh, guess we better go to bed early at… oh, look at that, seven o’clock at night.” Natalia giggled, running her fingertips over his chest in little circles before tracing down to the little trail of hair leading from his belly button into his boxers.

“Mmm, I’m an old man, kitten.” John murmured, shifting a little when she began to run her fingers through the hair just above the waistband of his boxers.

“I’m not complaining, darling. I’m just laughing because we’re… what, twenty years apart in age? And yet we’re both old fogies.” The blue of Nat’s eyes was darkening as she gave the hair on his stomach a gentle tug. John smirked. He loved that he could usually read her purely from her eyes.

“Storms make everyone into old, lazy people. Unless you want to go run around in the rain and howl at the moon like a weirdo.” John hummed absently, tickling her nose with a lock of her ginger hair.

“Don’t tempt me, John. That actually sounds kind of fun.” Natalia laughed, nipping at his fingers and earning herself a heated look and a boop on the nose in reprimand.

“Jonathan Wick, did you just boop me?” she asked, feigning outrage.

“Oh, breaking out the full name. That’s just unfair.” John murmured absently, shifting up onto his elbows, “So what if I did, Natalia Jamieson?”

“Well, if you did, you’ll have to pay.” Nat replied, carefully maneuvering over the dog to straddle her boyfriend’s hips. His hands slid up her thighs to grasp at her hips, and his eyes were dark as midnight. He used his grip to attempt to grind her down on top of him, but Natalia raised her hips off of him so that they were barely making contact.

“Ah, ah, ah. No, John. That’s not what I’m aiming for.” She purred, giving his nipple a pinch that had him hissing and arching into her. She held him in suspense for a moment, and lightning flashed, lighting up the room. Mentally cheering at the ominous drama provided by the storm, she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Your punishment is… laundry!”

John groaned like a dying animal, dropping his hands to his sides and screwing up his face in disgust. Natalia laughed evilly, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose. Lightning flashed again, and both of their cellphones began to sound the emergency alert, letting them know that the storm was only getting worse and that emergency crews were working on restoring power to outlying areas.

“John, love, we should probably get the fireplace built up a bit more and bring some more blankets up here if we’re going to sleep. It’s going to get cold.” Nat murmured once the alarm stopped blaring, rubbing her ear with one hand while holding herself up with the other, switching and repeating the process once her ear stopped ringing.

“Do I have to? I can just keep you warm myself.” John murmured, pulling her closer and kissing down her body towards those white – and now nearly sheer from the wetness between her legs – panties that he loved.

“Mmm, I suppose I can get on board with that.” Natalia laughed, trailing off into a breathy moan when he kissed her cunt through the wet fabric.


End file.
